


Opinion

by WahlBuilder



Series: Languages of Love [7]
Category: Mars: War Logs
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: Judy dresses up for a formal occasion.





	Opinion

‘This is too simple, don’t you think, Deve?’

She startles. She hasn’t been called like that for years, and that form of her name brings in a storm of memories as painful as they are sweet.

Devotion blinks them away and looks at Judy critically. Her attire of sombre brown, and her hair is braided and pinned up.

Devotion gets to her feet and takes the pin off her jacket, then circles Judy and puts the pin on her breast. The blue triangle of Aurora seems to glow on the brown of the fabric.

Devotion smiles and bends to kiss Judy lightly on the lips. ‘Go get them. I have your back.’


End file.
